


Taking Care Of You

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cramps, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Pain, protective!Dean, sad!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean live in an apartment building. The heat doesn't work so the reader has a cold and is on her period.<br/>Dean is well aware of both situations so he lets you sleep until he hears a whimper and a terrible cough with a little sniffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say I got the idea of writing this as I was watching Dark Angel. So I imagine Dean looking like Alec in this I just think it's cute.  
> I didn't do Alec/Reader because I'm not that familiar with the character yet soo yeah.

Dean was watching tv in a chair while you acted like you were asleep in the bed. He knew you were on your time of the month and knew how bad your cramps were. It didn't help at all that you had a cold so he made sure to let you sleep as much as you wanted.  
You were covered up in a bunch of blankets with your face hidden under them. You didn't feel like getting up because that would only make them worse, they say it makes it better but in your case it doesn't help at all.  
It was cold in the apartment you two owned, figuring it was winter and the heat wasn't working.  
You peaked your head out to see Dean in a black hoodie with his gray jogging pants on and white socks. He was holding a black coffee mug, you seen the hot steam run out of it and wondered what he could be drinking, but your nose was to stuffed to smell anything.  
You felt a terrible cramp starting to make it's way through you, once it did you let out a small whimper that caught Dean's attention immediately. He turned and looked at you and started getting up to comfort you. On his way there he set down his mug next to the bed on a side table. He sat down next to you and brushed his hands through your hair gently. You still had your head peaked out and you looked up at him with desperation in your eyes.  
"(Y/N), how long have you been u-" He was cut off buy you letting out a terrible cough that was very ragged and sounded horrible. The next thing you did was sneeze, Dean was just about to talk again until you sneezed once more.  
"God, (Y/N), you look uncomfortable and in a lot of pain. Here." He handed you a tissue and you wiped your nose off and threw it on to the floor. Dean didn't really care where you threw it he just wanted to make sure you'd be ok.  
He remembered you haven't had anything to drink sense yesterday afternoon before you passed out. He put one of his arms around your shoulders pulling you up to a sitting position. You rested your head on his shoulder until you felt something warm in your hands. "Drink this, you haven't drank anything sense yesterday afternoon."  
You still couldn't smell it no matter how close to your nose it was. You looked down in it and seen it was hot cocoa. You gave him a weak smile before saying, "My favorite."  
Dean always knew your favorites he always drank or made that when he knew you were sick. "What can I say I have to take care of my baby girl. Now drink." You sipped it slowly and hummed in satisfaction. You stopped drinking it when you felt another cramp come on so you handed him the cup. You grabbed at the lower part of your stomach and let out little cries and whimpers from the pain. Dean got very protective of you when these things happened. "(Y/N). Are you ok?" He asked in a very gentle tone.  
You shook your head no. He let out a long painful sigh, he hated seeing you like this, he knew he had to do something about it.  
"Alright, (Y/N). Come here." Dean lifted you up very carefully and carried you to the chair bridal style. He felt your skin and it was cold. "Damn baby, you're freezing."  
When he got you to the chair he layed you down and got you into a comfortable position. He layed down next to you and pulled you into his chest.  
As you cuddled into him as close as you could, you layed your head into the crook of his neck. "I'm going to grab a blanket." You whimpered not wanting to let him go.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to move." With one hand Dean reached next to the chair and pulled a blanket on top of you two. He reclined the chair so you could stretch your legs out to get comfortable. He rested his head on top of yours not caring if he gets sick or not. You fell asleep right away, nice and cozy.  
He put an arm around your shoulders. He was happy he was with his girl and didn't have to be anywhere else. It made him happy to take care of you when you needed it and to lay with you to make you feel better. He kissed the top of your forehead and put his head back to resting on top of yours.  
He would stay there watching crappy tv and keeping you warm as long as he had to even if it ment eternity.  
"


End file.
